happy sugar life
by umeboshi ume
Summary: They're married and lived happily ever after. Kumpulan drabble singkat. — married!shindeku.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei

Warning(s): Shounen-ai, gajeness, garing, maybe OOC, rare pair, kosakata krisis, typo(s), etc.

* * *

**happy sugar life**

**(1)**

**cats**

"Hicchan, sudah kubilang jangan membawa pulang kucing liar lagi!"

Shinsou—dulunya Midoriya—Izuku ngomel-ngomel ketika mendapati Hitoshi membawa seekor kucing liar sehabis pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai _pro hero_.

Izuku tidak begitu terkejut sebenarnya. Memang sudah kebiasaan suaminya membawa kucing liar untuk diadopsi. Kira-kira setiap minggu, koleksi kucing mereka bertambah satu.

Omong-omong kucing Hitoshi bawa kali ini memiliki warna bulu yang tidak biasa. Bulunya berwarna hijau dan terlihat halus. Ditambah mata besarnya yang terlihat berkilauan. Imut sekali!

Izuku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, namun ia urungkan. Ia harus teguh pada prinsipnya; tidak boleh menambah koleksi kucing lagi di rumah!

"Kita sudah punya sembilan kucing dan ini jumlah yang sangat banyak!"

Hitoshi memasang muka memelas, "Ayolah, Izuku…"

Lagi-lagi suaminya berbuat curang, membuat pendiriannya sedikit goyah.

Hitoshi tahu kalau Izuku mudah sekali ditaklukkan—Izuku lemah sekali dengan ekspresi memelasnya dan juga dengan sesuatu yang imut, seperti kucing. Pria itu nyengir—yang sialnya terlihat tampan di mata Izuku.

"Kau tidak gemas, Izuku? Lihatlah mata besarnya yang menggemaskan dan rasakanlah bulu hijaunya yang halus."

"Tidak ya tidak, Hicchan!"

Menghela napas, Izuku kembali ke dapur, melanjutkan kegiatan memasak makan malam yang tertunda setelah menyambut kepulangan suaminya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Izuku ingin mengadopsi kucing imut itu, namun baginya rumah mereka sudah penuh dengan kucing.

Hitoshi mengikuti Izuku ke dapur, memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, menampung kepalanya di bahu sempit Izuku. Ia mengecup tengkuknya, membaui aroma khas Izuku.

Izuku meringis geli. Wajahnya memerah. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"H-Hicchan! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak boleh!"

Bukannya takluk pada rajukan Izuku, semakin jadi pula Hitoshi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, mendengar irama jantung izuku yang berdetak semakin kencang.

Menggemaskan sekali.

"Tidak mau. Kucing ini mirip kau, Izuku. Aku gemas dan tidak tahan untuk tidak membawanya."

"H-Hicc—chan—geli!"

"Kau imut dan kucing ini imut. Itu fakta yang tidak terbantahkan."

Izuku kembali menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, mustahil menolak Hitoshi—ia akan semakin _memangsa _Izuku. Pria itu akan menggodanya lebih jauh. Shinsou Hitoshi memang curang.

"Hufft… Hicchan memang curang."

"Aku tidak curang. Kau saja yang terlalu imut dan mudah digoda—aku tak keberatan sih."

Izuku menggembungkan pipinya kesal—yang malah tampak semakin imut bagi Hitoshi. Kenapa ia selalu saja kalah dengan suaminya?

"Baiklah. Sekali ini saja."

"Terima kasih, Izuku. Aku mencintaimu."

Hitoshi mengecup bibirnya singkat, kembali memeluknya erat. Lagi-lagi Izuku memerah dan Hitoshi menyukainya.

Izuku tahu kalau membuat janji dengan suaminya akan berakhir sia-sia. Ia tahu kalau Hitoshi akan melanggar janjinya secepat mungkin, mengingat pria itu sangat mencintai kucing.

Sebenarnya Izuku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kucing itu menggemaskan. Hanya saja mengurus kucing tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan—terkadang ia kewalahan dengan urusan rumah tangga dan pekerjaannya sebagai_ pro hero_. Namun Hitoshi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain bersama kucing-kucing di rumah di sela kesibukannya—Izuku diam-diam luluh melihat sisi manis suaminya itu.

Izuku tersenyum tipis.

Hari ini keluarga kecil mereka bertambah satu. Izuku diam-diam memikirkan nama kucing baru mereka, mengingat Hitoshi selalu memintanya untuk menamai mereka.

—Izuku terkekeh pelan mengingat suaminya tak kreatif dalam memberi nama.

Mungkin Midori nama yang bagus? Natsumi? Atau mungkin Hasumi?

Oh ya, Izuku lupa. Masakannya!

"Hicchan, tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus lanjut memasak makan malam. Hicchan pasti lapar kan? Tunggu saja di meja makan."

"Baik, nona Shinsou."

"Hicchan _baka_! Aku ini pria!"

Tersenyum kecil, Hitoshi meninggalkan Izuku yang memerah sembari terkekeh gemas.

**end of drabble 1**

* * *

Nak Shinsou mengapa engkau tampan sekali :') dan apa ini, gaje sekali wkwk. Dan judulnya terinspirasi dari anime yang agak _psycho _XD, namun di fanfic ini ngga ada yang psycho kok hehe.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, kritik dan _review_-nya silahkan :).


End file.
